OOKISA
by kilatails
Summary: Another dimension. A cloaked figure. A new adventure which might be their last. Join Sonic and his friends as they travel to save a world not their own. This story is on trial!


ME: ok this story is on a trial.

Tails: why?

ME: because I don't know if I should continue it or not

Tails: ok then how is that going to work?

ME: stop asking questions –takes out popcorn- just read the story!

Tails: READ!!!

…Characters by SEGA…

…Plot by Kilatails…

…A.C. 2 productions now proudly presents…

…**OOKISA…**

-Prologue-

"YES, I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT!" yelled a mad scientist whilst he stared at the vortex he had created.

From the said vortex came lights, mixing together like a whirlpool, all of them, bright as day. These lights that, to a child would look like a rainbow were connecting to seven emeralds. All seven of them were big enough to cover ones entire hand. Each of them seemed to have their own color. However, the light emanating from the vortex, being so bright, denied the emeralds their need to show off such brilliance.

The mad scientist stepped closer to the vortex," I've done it….another world is beyond this vortex. A world which in it I plan to rule". He stepped from the darkness, allowing his appearance to be seen. He was tall and egg-shaped. He had a somewhat medium sized head, with a big, bushy mustache under a long and big nose. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark and small spectacles. He had protective goggles on his head, those used for mechanical constructions. He also wore a pair black spandex; he also modeled a pair of black, pointy boots that reached up to the knee.

"As I have told you, _I _will rule that world. _Then_ you shall be allowed to use this portal, as a gateway to _other_ worlds in which you can rule… Do not forget our deal, ."

The now-known Doctor flinched and turned to face the figure that refused to show himself. He chuckled and gave the figure a fake smile, "Well of course, I remember our deal. You do realize that _that_ pesky hedgehog will be arriving very soon with his little fan club to stop us"

"He is coming to stop _you_, he knows nothing of my existence and I tend to keep that way", the figure seemed to have glared at the Doctor, which he ignored completely. "You may never know, Sonic does have an annoying little friend that is as smart as me, they may have already figure it out…" said the Doctor.

"Even if they have, they are too late….my destiny is already in my grasp" the said figure finally revealed himself to be seen only in a dark cloak. One thing was certain, however. He or whatever he was was as tall as the doctor. The Doctor stepped aside in order to let the still figure walk towards the portal. Just as Eggman' base shacked under a far off explosion.

The doctor chuckled again, this time looking in the direction of the automatic door, and knew that in any second Sonic will burst through that same door. As soon as the Doctor did finish that thought, a blue ball came crushing through the door not even letting it open in time.

"Oi, Eggman!"

The blue ball did a complete 360 returning to a spot right in front of the Doc and cloaked figure. It was non other the blue demon himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was a blue hedgehog, an anthro to be exact. He had on red and white sneakers, with a gold buckle on the sides. Four to Five spikes came out of his head like spiky hair. Emeralds green were glaring at the Doctor which soon changed to confusion when he noticed the cloaked figure next to the vortex.

Looking at the figure up and down, he quickly returned his attention towards his enemy. "So, what are you up too this time Egg-head?" said Sonic with his usual cocky attitude.

"HOHOHO, wouldn't you like to know hedgehog"

"Umm that is why I asked in the first place"

"Smart mouth…"

"Thanks Eggy"

"Why I ought t-"

"Are you two finished?" said a very inpatient figure. "If you don't mind I have some plans to take care off". The figure was about to walk through the portal but was pushed back by a force. Weirdly its cloak didn't fall off it but sure seemed to have stunned the figure. Once he looked up to see what had refused him passage, it saw a two-tailed fox along with a red echidna by its side.

"You're not going any where" said the echidna showing off his fists as a threat to the figure.

"About time Knuckles, did Tails had to drag you over?" said Sonic

The now known echidna, Knuckles glared at Sonic. "Guys no fighting unless if it's the bad guy" Said Tails

"SOOOOOONIIIIIIIC!"

"Aww man…" said a suddenly very gloom Sonic. He looked back only to see something both red and pink jumping on him. Sonic was toppled over by none other then Amy Rose, the obsessive fan girl who claims to be in love with Sonic. Following her was Team Chaotix, and Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao. "YAY we found the bad guys!" yelled a hyperactive bee. If one were to look at this from the sky, it would look like there was a party going on, excluding the cloaked figure and vortex in middle of the room…

"Amy get off!" now you could see a struggling Sonic trying to escape his fan girls' grasp. The cloaked figure seeing that there were too many 'unwanted guest', to put it nicely, decided to end the party before it gets too rowdy. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a cylinder. His action got everyone's attention and in there battle stances.

"I believe that this has gone far enough…" He quickly unscrewed the top of the cylinder and took out an object that was not seen or identified. "Doctor I suggest you go through the portal first". Eggman was about to protest but saw the glare the cloaked figure giving him. Without hesitation he made his way to the portal. However, he quickly remember and saw that Tails and Knuckles were still in front of the portal and thus stopped in his track. "You do realize that there are two pests blocking the portal right?" said Eggman as he glanced over his shoulder. The cloaked figure was still cradling the object from before in his hand and facing Sonic. "Then I suggest a running start Doctor" he said as gestured towards the said object. Eggman quickly recognized it and gave a smirk, "Just tell me when".

"Now hold on a sec, who the hell are you?" said Sonic. He had finally freed himself from Amy and was annoyed and growing impatient with all the talking and the 'no-action'. The figured smirked, "Well, well… if it isn't the famous Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Well at least you know my name. Do I have the pleasure of learning yours?"

"That, my friend, is something you won't be finding out." With that said the figure through the object that was still in its hand. With a small poof the entire room was covered in smoke. Sonic inhaled some of the smoke and started to cough uncontrollably. Everyone else just followed Sonics same action.

"It was-cough- a smoke-cough- bomb!" said Espio

When the smoke cleared Eggman was gone and so was the cloaked figure. Tails quickly got to work and started hacking into Egg-heads computer. Everyone else spread out to look for clues. Knuckles quickly noticed that the portal was still there and decided to check it out. The portal was being powered by the chaos emeralds, which is all he had to know. It was his area of expertise after all. "Hey guys your not going to like this..." said the kit. Hearing this everyone huddled in front of the computer and Tails.

"What's up, bud?" asked Sonic.

"Well, it's not much but I was reading Egg man's journal and-"

"Eggman has a journal?" asked a giggling Charmy

"Apparently… Anyway, I was reading and, again, it doesn't say much. It does give a clue of what he was up too and that guy with the cloak, though."

"Heehee… Eggman has a journal!"

"We get it Charmy!" said an annoyed Vector

"Anyway, he mentioned something about different dimensions and that he plans to control them….Basically, its Eggman usual plot only its not with our world. Also, about that cloaked guy… there's not much information except that he just showed up, and made a deal with the Doctor."

"What kind off deal?" asked Knuckles. Even though he was still managing the portal he was still listening and the mention of the cloaked guy got his attention. "It says here that he wanted Eggman to make a portal to a certain world… Eggman doesn't know which world."

"It does say that in return Eggman can use the portal to do what ever he wished, which would include taking over other dimensions."

"Which in a way would include our own world and dimension, right Amy?" said Cream whilst hugging her Chao.

"That's right"

"Then I guess is our job to stop both this mysterious guy and Eggman" said Espio

That said Tails walked over to the portal and checked the control panel next to it. It was still active….'_heh, Eggman forgot to turn off the portal, right before they left'._

-Some where in depth of the dimensional portal-

'_Hmm, I feel like forgetting something….oh well it's probably nothing'_

-Back with Sonic and the gang-

"Wait I know there are worlds out there besides ours…but other dimensions?" said Vector.

Sonic looked at Vector, "Is it that hard to believe? I mean we did go to Chris' world, and if I remember right his world is in another dimension…" he looks at Tails for approval, "…right?"

"In a way, yes…" Tails says with out looking away from the panel."…but I'm not really sure. There's another theory that I'm pretty much sure it's a 50-50"

"What theory?" asked Knuckles over his shoulder.

"Well, I noticed a few things that were similar in Chris' world to our world… the mountains, the landscapes, and even the names of some of the cities. It's possible that instead of going to another dimension, we instead got ourselves transported to the past."

There was a stunned silence in the room. They went to the past? The idea alone seemed crazy and not possible, but then again anything is possible when it come to the Master Emerald and the seven servers. Still… gone to the past… but where were the anthros then? What happened back then that maid there existence possible? Tails looked up to see the uncomfortable faces in everyone. First, he was confused but soon got a hold of what they were thinking and gave an exasperated sigh.

"…geez people I only said it was a theory. I didn't say that it really was what happened!"

"Still, theories can be proven" said a thoughtful Knuckle

Tails gave another exasperated sigh and went back to checking the panel. While trying to figure out how the control worked, unbeknown to everyone the portal it self was starting to grow brighter. Slowly as well it was growing smaller. Knuckles started to feel the power of the chaos emerald grow weaker with each passing second. Quickly he turned his attention back to portal. He stared at it for a few moments. Quickly noticing its brighter light, but quickly dismissed it as not important. He still felt the power decreased so he concentrated more. Then he understood.

"Can we rap this up quickly? Something tells me that we don't have much time."

Tails looked at him and the back to the portal. Not understanding what he means he turns back to the panel and quickly presses a few buttons. A screen pops up showing the status and reading on the portal. Quickly reading the numbers, his eyes grow wide.

"Guys, if we are going to follow them we have to go now!" yelled Tails.

"Why? What's wrong?!" Yelled a surprised Amy

"The portal is closing… We have to decide now."

Every one was suddenly panicking. Were they going to follow Egg man and the cloaked guy though the portal and stop them there, or solve the problem from the here and stop it from here?

"I think its best we follow" said Sonic. He made up his mind. If they were able to save Chris' world from being controlled, why can't they do the same for another world? Even if it's from a different dimension, it makes no difference.

"…but if we can't get back from what ever planet we go to?" asked Cream

"We got back from Chris' world didn't we?"

"…that's true…"

"We'll get back here but until then we have to help others' that have no clue as to what is going to happen to their world" said Sonic

"…and neither do we, Sonic. How do you expect them to believe us? If we don't have proof or even information on what the Doc and the other guy have planned?" asked Knuckles

"Oh we'll find a way to convince them" he flashed his usual smile to Knuckles.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. That's Sonic for ya…always jumping in with out thinking first. '_Why is he always so damn impulsive…?'_

"Ok, all those in favor of jumping into the portal now and ask questions later raise your hand!" said Sonic, but no one raised there hands. Sonic was dumbfounded, since when do these guys refuse to go to an adventure? Tails quickly faked-coughed to get everyone's attention.

"All those in favor of going through the portal and ask question now, please raise your hand!" said Tails and then every one raised their hands.

"HEY! Why didn't you guys raised your hands when I practically said the same thing?!" said/yelled a very annoyed Sonic.

"Because Sonic. There is something that we all must now before we jumped into uncertain doom" said Espio

"And what is that?"

"How are going to back home when we finish our little task?" asked Vector

Sonic was about to answer when he realized that he didn't now the answer. He started to rack his brain for some kind of answer. '_Ugh, my head hurts…'_ He quickly looked at Tails, who, he noticed, was thinking for a solution to their little predicament. Every one turned also knowing Tails sudden silence over this and waited for his answer. Tails looked up and noticed everyone looking at him.

"I don't suppose any of you know how to get the chaos emeralds out of the machine while we enter the portal?"

Knuckles quickly stepped up already having a plan in mind. "I might have an idea"

Everyone was standing in front of the portal. Most of them seemed excited but the rest (the kids) were worried to what might happen to them in new, unknown world.

"Don't worry Cream. Remember when we got to Chris' world the first time?"

"Y-yes"

"Well, its sort offs the same all over again, but this we'll be together the instant we get there. So, you don't have to be scared, k?"

"Ok Amy if you say so…" Cream then clung to Amy's arm along with her Chao cheese.

Charmy, though Amy was not talking to him, knowing that he was going to be fine the moment they got there, made him feel relieved. Just to be save, he clung to Vector back.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Tails from the panel. The portal was at this point half the size it was before. They had to act quickly if they wanted to get through.

"Ok, now everyone start jumping in!" he said as cheerfully as he could. Tails was a little scared to tell the truth. Who knows what might be waiting for them. '_I wonder if we are going to have to go through the same things that we went through back in Chris' world..'_. Chances were that they _were_ going to go through the same things again. '_Oh well…you can't have everything going your way…'_

The first to go through the portal was Espio; the guy literally dived in like one would dive into a pool.

'…_I wonder if he hit he's head on other side?_' wondered Amy and silently chuckled.

Followed by him was Vector with Charmy hanging on to him. Cream gave her Chao a hug and took Amy's hand. Amy smiled at Cream and walked forwards. She quickly turned around and sent a flying kiss to Sonic and jumped with Cream behind her. Sonic looked like he was about to be sick. Yeah he liked Amy, just not that way. All who left to go were Tails, Sonic and Knuckles.

"Ok now hold on one second" said Tails

"You better hurry then, it's almost closed" said Knuckles as he looked at the portal that was now the size of a basketball. Tails quickly took out a remote control from his tails. He pressed a button… but nothing happened.

"Wait for it…"he said.

They couldn't wait much longer. The portal was getting smaller by the minute. Then they were silent for moment. Suddenly they could something. Like someone was tearing the place outside apart. The sounds started to come closer. Knuckles and Sonic were starting to wonder what the heck Tails had summoned. Tails was just smiling. Then the sounds stopped. Sonic and Knuckles were starring at the wall where the sound came too and stopped.

Out of no where, the wall exploded. Scattering debris and what-not around. There was smoke everywhere. Hiding the new comer and probably its huge size. When the smoked cleared. Sonic and Knuckles couldn't help but laugh at their own stupidity for not knowing what Tails had called. I mean it was obvious. There standing before them was none other than the _X-TORNADO_.

"Who were you expecting? Godzilla?"Asked Tails

"Ha ha ha, man buddy, you had me for a second there!"

"You were scared Sonic? Well, I wasn't" said Knuckles

"Yeah right, you were scared admit it!"

"You want me to punch you? 'Cause I'll gladly do it"

"Guys, c'mon the portal is almost closed and if we don't hurry we won't be able to go through"

"Sorry" they both said.

"Good. Now grab the ropes and let's go!"

Sonic and Knuckles reached for some ropes that were at their feet. There were exactly seven ropes each tide around the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic grabbed four while Knuckles grabbed three. Ok so this plan wasn't exactly great, but it was good enough. Plus. They didn't actually had time to think of a better one. Tails was already in the cockpit of the _X-TORNADO_. Sonic and Knuckles quickly jumped on the wings of the plane each with their respective ropes. Tails started the plane and it began moving forwards. The tips of the plane quickly touched the portal and it began to be absorbed by it.

"Hang on guys, we are going in!"Cried Tails as the cockpit was now inside the portal. Sonic and knuckles quickly braced themselves and pulled on the ropes, which in turn pulled the chaos emeralds out of the machine. Then they were gone. The portal, now without its source of power, was quickly closing. It was about to disappear when two figures ran from the darkness and into the portal right when it closed. Everything was still and silent except for the crumbling of the still busted wall.

ME: ok like I said this story is on trial. So If you guys think I should continue this, then leave a review. If you think I shouldn't then….leave a review anyway, and just say wat u think about it –looks at Knuckles- DO IT!!!

Knuckles: Do WHAT?!?!

ME: you know what…

Knuckles: ….I don't want to….

ME: Amy!!!!

Amy: yes?

ME: Do it…

Amy: kk –takes out giant hammer-

Knuckles: -sees mallet, eyes grow wide- OK OK OK ILL DO IT! JUST TELL HER TO PUT THAT THING DOWN!... please please please R&R!!!

ME: Yes please! R&R! I lovs you!!!! –hugs Tails-

Tails: -sighs-


End file.
